


Sleep Easy

by Scarabee



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Tension, Self-Insert, Sleep Deprivation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabee/pseuds/Scarabee
Summary: Jay is sleep deprived and working too hard. Lefty tries to make sure he get some well deserved rest.





	Sleep Easy

Jay gave a big yawn. He slowly moved about with a bucket and mop trying to finish cleaning the floor before he went home that night. He also had to wipe down the tables, wash the dishes, clean the kitchen, take out the trash, clean the bathrooms, print out posters, and order new supplies. God he was so exhausted. Jay leaned against the mop handle for support, getting everything done before midnight wasn’t going to happen. He was going to have come in early the next morning to finish everything up, which meant much less sleep for him. Again. Jay sighed. Lefty, who had been hovering near Jay for most of the night took the mop from him and signed, looking concerned.  
“<Let me help. You need rest.” He signed. Jay stared at Lefty for a solid ten seconds before rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
“Could you say that again, sorry I didn’t catch it.” He muttered.  
“<Working too hard. Go home now.>” Lefty signed with a frown. Jay narrowed his eyes at Lefty for a moment and shook his head, he ran his fingers through his short black hair drowsily.  
“S-sorry… my brain isn’t working properly right now.” He said. Luckily for Lefty, Ballora had been watching their exchange and came over to help him out.  
“Jay, dear, what I assume Lefty is trying to say is that you need to go home and get some sleep.” She said. Jay shook his head.  
“I… I want to but I can’t leave yet, there’s too much to do.” He protested weakly. Ballora reached over and took the mop from Lefty, she grimaced slightly.  
“Well why don’t I help? I can…” Ballora made another face and held the mop at an arms length, “finish mopping for you while you get started on the dishes.” She suggested.  
“No, no, no, you guys are-” Jay was interrupted by a long yawn. He sighed. “You guys are the stars here, you shouldn’t have to do any cleaning. It’s my job and responsibility.” Jay mumbled.  
“I know. But we’ll just do a teensy bit of work ok?” Ballora said. Jay pouted, but when he thought about all the things that still needed to get done he thought that maybe a little help wouldn’t hurt.  
“Alright.” He agreed.  
Jay sluggishly made his way to the kitchen with Lefty following behind him. Grabbing all the dirty dishes, pots, pans, and cutlery, Jay threw them into the deep sinks filled with hot water and soap. Lefty helped out by drying the dishes for Jay, despite his protest. They got into a silent rhythm. Lefty held out his hand to receive another dish but after a second of nothing the bear looked over to find Jay sleeping on his feet. Jay wobbled slightly. Lefty was amazed Jay could sleep like that. He must be tired. The plate Jay was holding slipped out of his hands and fell back into the sink, sending a small splash of water onto the floor. The sound jolted Jay awake and Lefty quickly put his hand on Jay’s back to steady him so he wouldn’t fall over.  
“H-huh what? Did I fall asleep?” Jay slurred in confusion. Lefty nodded. “Shit. If I fall asleep again you have to wake me up ok? I can’t fall asleep in my binder, its really bad for my ribs.” Jay said.  
“Are you done with your other tasks yet?” A little voice piped up. Jay looked down into his front shirt pocket where the tiny bear had been hiding. Jay had completely forgotten Helpy was in there.  
“Not yet.” He replied. “Is there something you need?” Jay asked.  
“Well you know we need to get your paper work done. It’s been days and it needs to get done pronto!” Helpy said. Jay had been avoiding that paper work for days. It always put so much stress on him because of all the math. But the longer he waited the more it would pile up. He sighed and looked up to Lefty.  
“Lefty could you please, please, finish up here? This is really important.” Jay pleaded. Lefty patted Jay’s head gently and nodded firmly. Jay cracked a tired smile. “Thank you.” He said.  
Jay left the kitchen and headed to his office with Helpy, leaving Lefty by himself. Lefty diligently got back to washing the dishes and after a few minutes everything was clean. Lefty exited the kitchen and entered the main show room. He saw Baby moping the floor and Funtime Freddy along with Bon-Bon wiping down the tables together. Lefty walked up to Baby.  
“<I finished the dishes. What next?>” He signed.  
“Uh, sorry Lefty I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.” Baby said. “If you’re looking for Jay he went to his office.” She added. Just then, Ballora came out of the swinging double doors that lead to the back, she walked over to them gracefully on the tips of her toes like she always did.  
“Did you finish with the posters already?” Baby asked.  
“No, when I went to go use Jay’s computer he was fast asleep at his desk. Poor dear, he’s really been working himself to the bone this past week.” Ballora remarked worriedly. Baby dropped the mop into the bucket. Lefty remembered what Jay had said to him a few minutes before. It was dangerous for him to fall asleep in his binder. Lefty didn’t know exactly what it meant but it must be important if Jay wore it all the time.  
“Yeah, the poor guy. One of us should take him home.” Baby said. Lefty rushed to the back, pushing past Ballora and Baby, nearly knocking them over on the slippery floor.  
“My word, what has gotten into him?” Ballora huffed.  
Lefty raced down the long hallway to Jay’s office and quietly opened the door and peered inside. Jay had his head down and was sleeping peacefully at his desk. Helpy on the other hand was struggling to lift Jay’s head in order to wake him up. Being the size of a toy, he wasn’t having much luck. Lefty entered the room. Helpy looked up and jumped to his feet looking relieved.  
“Oh thank goodness you’re here! We had only gotten started and Mr. Jay fell asleep.” He said. “I guess that paperwork will have to wait. Can’t really get anything done when Mr. Jay is exhausted.” Helpy laughed awkwardly. Lefty stared at the toy sized bear for a moment before turning his attention to Jay. He stroked Jay’s hair gently. Very carefully, Lefty picked Jay up and cradled him in his arms. Helpy caught Lefty’s arm and climbed to his shoulder so he could catch a ride. Lefty turned to leave but stopped when he saw Funtime Freddy standing in the doorway.  
“Well hey there Lefty!” Funtime Freddy greeted loudly.  
“Shh Freddy, Jay is sleeping.” Bon-Bon said. Freddy lowered his voice to the best of his ability.  
“Sorry!” He apologized with a laugh. Funtime Freddy walked up to Lefty, the other bear easily towering over him. “Me and Bon-Bon are going to take Jay home now, thanks for all the help.” Freddy said cheerfully. Freddy reached for Jay’s sleeping form and Lefty instinctively pulled away. He shook his head. Freddy tilted his head in confusion. Before he could ask, Lefty brushed past Funtime Freddy, heading back to the main show room. Lefty didn’t want to wake Jay up, if he woke up he would try to go back to work and refuse to sleep, so he had to get him home quickly. Funtime Freddy’s footsteps echoed down the hall as he chased after Lefty.  
“Hey wait up!” Bon-Bon called. In the main show floor Baby and Ballora were waiting for them.  
“Lefty? You’re taking Jay home?” Baby questioned. Lefty nodded. Freddy caught up with Lefty and joined everyone.  
“But I thought I was doing that!” Freddy protested.  
“Do you know how to get to Jay’s place?” Ballora asked. Lefty nodded. He would have tried to sign but his hands were a little full at the moment. But it wasn’t like they would understand anyway if he did.  
“That’s right, you went home with Jay a few nights ago. Why was that?” Baby wondered. Lefty remained silent. “Ok… well you don’t have to tell us I guess. If you know the way just be careful. Don’t let anyone see you.” Baby instructed. Lefty nodded firmly.  
“We’re going to finish cleaning the place so Jay doesn’t have to come in early tomorrow. So let him rest.” Ballora said.  
“No problem ma'am, we’ll make sure Mr. Jay gets a full nights rest!” Helpy reassured. Lefty headed to the front entrance and pushed the glass door open with his shoulder.  
“Take good care of Jay!” Freddy shouted, and was quickly shushed by Ballora, Baby, and Bon-Bon.  
Lefty walked out into the cool night air. The street lamps lit up the small empty parking lot and surrounding road way. It was very quiet and no one was to be seen. Perfect. Lefty hurriedly retraced the path he and Jay took a few days ago. Jay’s apartment building luckily wasn’t very far from the pizzeria, it was only a couple of blocks down. Jay muttered something in his sleep and pressed himself against Lefty and slung his arm over his shoulder, searching for warmth. Lefty hadn’t realized how cold it was. His pace quickened.  
The neighborhood was peaceful. Lefty climbed the concrete stairs to the front door of the building. Darn it. He needed Jay’s keys to get inside.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” Helpy spoke up. The little toy bear slid off Lefty’s shoulder and disappeared into Jay’s pants pocket. A moment later Helpy reappeared with Jay’s key ring. Lefty moved closer to the door so Helpy could run up to his shoulder to the lock, with teamwork they successfully opened the door. Lefty pried the door open his foot and slipped inside. On the third floor where Jay’s apartment was, with Helpy’s assistance they opened the door the same way as the first. Finally inside. Lefty didn’t linger to look around, he went straight to Jay’s room and gently set him down on the bed.  
“Now if you would retrieve the phone from Jay’s pocket we can turn off his alarm so he can rest all night.” Helpy whispered. Lefty did as instructed and carefully pulled Jay’s phone from his pocket. But there was a new problem, they needed a code to unlock Jay’s phone. Lefty glanced at Helpy. “Don’t worry I know his passcode.” Helpy said. Lefty raised a brow and stared a little suspiciously.  
“Jay often forgets I’m in his pocket so I happened to catch his password. But I would never go into Jay’s phone without permission of course!” Helpy explained. Lefty shrugged and turned his attention back to the phone, he tapped the screen but it didn’t register. Oh right. No body heat. Lefty scowled and looked to Helpy for help. “Allow me.” Helpy said. Lefty held up the phone to the toy bear and Helpy tapped out Jay’s passcode. Jay even kept his phone apps neat, just like he did with everything else. It made Lefty smile. Helpy tapped on the clock app and changed the morning alarm to 8 AM.  
“There, all done!” Helpy said. Lefty nodded to Helpy in thanks.  
“<Thank you.>” He signed.  
“<It’s fine.>” Helpy signed back with a smile. Lefty’s eyes widened slightly in surprise.  
“<You know sign?>” He asked, looking confused.  
“<You didn’t know?>” Helpy signed with a mischievous grin. Lefty smirked and brushed the little bear off his shoulder. Helpy fell on to the corner of Jay’s bed and wagged his finger disapprovingly at Lefty when he got up. “<Well good night.>” Helpy signed.  
“<Good night.>” Lefty signed back. Helpy waved and carefully made his way across Jay’s bed to the nightstand, where he opened the drawer and disappeared inside. Well mission accomplished. Jay was sleeping soundly and the pizzeria was being taken care of. Lefty thought he should probably get back to the Funtime Corner to help out with the cleaning but he kind of wanted to stay. The other animatronics didn’t really need his help right? And Baby didn’t say he had to come back in her instructions. Lefty moved towards the bed and pulled the soft fluffy covers over Jay.  
“Wait, don’t forget the binder!” The Puppet whispered. Lefty quickly, and a little nervously, pulled the covers off Jay. Jay mumbled in his sleep and rolled over so he could curl up. Jay had been asleep for a while in that thing, he had to take it off, but he didn’t want to wake him up either. Lefty reached for Jay’s shirt but hesitated. He gentle rolled Jay onto his back and gingerly lifted his teal dress shirt up. Jay’s chest lightly rose and fell with his steady breaths. Lefty stared down at the black binder covering Jay’s chest, he felt weird about doing this.  
“Alright I know what you’re thinking and I can tell you right now that it’s a _BAD idea_.” The Puppet interrupted. “I know you’re just trying to help but just wake him up! He’s shouldn’t be sleeping in it anyway.” He said. Lefty nodded in agreement, feeling relieved. Lefty tugged Jay’s shirt back down and jostled him awake. Jay shot up with a start.  
“H-huh?! Wha-?” He blurted out. “Damn it, I fell asleep again! This is not good for my ribs.” Jay grumbled. Jay looked up to Lefty standing beside him, but there was something different. They weren’t in his office anymore, they weren’t even in the Funtime Corner. Jay realized he was in his bed back at his apartment. An intense look of confusion crossed Jay’s face as he tried to remember what had happened, it made Lefty crack a smile. Lefty got Jay’s attention.  
“<You fell asleep. I took you home.>” He signed. For the first time Jay actually understood everything Lefty had signed to him, but he wasn’t happy about being taken home when he had so much work to do.  
“You really didn’t need to do that. Ugh, I’m gonna be so behind now. Thanks for the nap but I should get back.” Jay replied. Lefty narrowed his eyes and frowned. Jay tossed the blankets off him but before he could get out of bed Lefty shoved him down onto the mattress and held him there with one hand. “H-hey! What are you doing?!” Jay stuttered.  
“You’re not going anywhere.” Lefty rumbled. Jay swallowed nervously, he stared into Lefty’s golden yellow eye. He tried to struggle but it was no use. There was nothing he could do to fight against Lefty’s strength. Jay gave up and sighed heavily.  
“Ok, ok, you win.” He said. Jay avoided Lefty’s intense gaze and blushed. “S-so… are you…?” He trailed off awkwardly.  
“You need to sleep now. Go to sleep.” Lefty said. Lefty removed his hand and let Jay sit up again. Jay blinked in surprise.  
“Oh… oh right! Y-yeah ok.” He said almost breathlessly. Jay’s heart was nearly beating out of his chest. “I guess there’s no point in going back now.” Jay shrugged casually. Lefty nodded in approval. Jay began getting undressed, he removed his shoes and socks, which Lefty hadn’t bothered to remove before putting him in bed. He paused at his shirt and glanced up nervously to the black bear animatronic. Lefty took the hint and hastily left the room. He waited in silence.  
“You know what? That was pretty smooth of you.” The Puppet teased.  
“Shut up.” Lefty huffed in embarrassment.  
“Hey, if you want to stay here tonight it’s cool with me.” Jay called. Lefty opened the door and peaked inside. Jay was now in his pajamas, which was a simple tank top and boxer shorts. “I mean… I don’t want to make you walk back to the pizzeria in the dark by yourself.” He shrugged.  
“<Thank you.>” Lefty signed. Jay smiled. He got comfortable in his bed and yawned.  
“Well goodnight. I better get some sleep, I’ve got a lot to do tomorrow.” Jay said with a tired frown. Lefty eyed the dark circles under Jay’s eyes. Jay reached over to the lamp on the nightstand and turned out the light. Lefty stood by in the dark, he heard Jay shift underneath the covers and sigh. Jay wouldn’t have to worry about a thing, he finally could catch up on all the sleep he was missing.  
Jay fell asleep relatively quickly. Once he did Lefty went out and looked around Jay’s apartment a little, he glanced over all the small decorations and little things. Old dusty video game systems, fake bouquets of flowers in pretty vases, unused decorative candles, and a pair of ear phones left on the coffee table. Lefty returned to Jay’s room and remained there for a few hours just watching Jay sleep.  
Lefty lingered over Jay, he brushed a stray hair from his forehead and gazed at him warmly. Lefty paused. He slowly leaned down and gently kissed Jay’s forehead. Jay muttered something in his sleep and rolled over onto his side. Lefty smiled. Lefty settled down against the wall by Jay’s nightstand.  
“Aww that was sweet. How come you never kiss me goodnight like that?” The Puppet chuckled.  
“Shhh…” Lefty hushed. He got comfortable and deactivated for the night.

  
Jay’s alarm sounded, it started out soft and rose in volume. Lefty reactivated, to him it only felt like it had been a few minutes since he went to sleep but small rays of the morning sun were peaking through the heavy curtains. A hand groggily reached out of the pile of four blankets and felt around for the phone on the nightstand. Jay shut the alarm off and pulled the phone into his blanket den. There was silence for a moment. Then Jay shouted in panic, blankets went flying, and he practically leapt out of bed.  
“I’m late!!” Jay cried. Jay’s legs got caught in the blankets and he clumsily tumbled to the floor. Lefty quickly stood and helped Jay to his feet. “I know I set my alarm for 5 am! How did I sleep in so late?!” He said. The drawer to the nightstand slid open and Helpy popped out, looking cheery.  
“Good morning Mr. Jay, have a nice sleep?” He asked.  
“Yes but I’m late now!” Jay whined. Jay gripped his short messy hair and begun to pace the room anxiously.  
“Mr. Jay it’s alright!” Helpy spoke up. Jay ignored Helpy.  
“I need to shower, uh maybe I could skip breakfast, if I can get there fast enough I could do everything really fast!” He rambled. Helpy and Lefty exchanged a worried glance.  
“<Do something.>” Helpy signed sneakily. Lefty grabbed Jay’s hand and hugged him tightly to his chest. Jay struggled and tried to push Lefty away.  
“Lefty let me go!” He grunted. Lefty held onto Jay firmly until he stopped fighting and calmed down. Jay mumbled something but Lefty couldn’t hear it, he wriggled in Lefty’s grip and rapidly patted the bear’s metal body. Lefty released Jay and he gasped for air. “Ok, what’s all this about?” Jay panted.  
“It’s ok. Get ready but don’t rush. Everything is ok.” Lefty said calmly.  
“What? What do you mean?” Jay said in confusion.  
“Trust me.” Lefty said. Jay stared up at the black bear animatronic quietly for a second. He didn’t seem worried at all. Seeing Lefty’s calm sleepy eyes quelled the anxiety in Jay’s heart.  
“O-ok…” Jay sighed.  
Jay got ready for work but did as Lefty said and didn’t rush anything. He showered, got dressed, and had a full breakfast. Not having to rush in the morning for once was actually really nice. Jay could appreciate the morning sun and the way it streamed through the window. Though Lefty told him not to worry Jay was still a little nervous about what lie ahead, as was in his nature to worry a lot. Lefty prepared Jay’s lunch for him and they set out to the Funtime Corner. Jay held Lefty’s hand as they walked. It would make it at least a little less suspicious this way then a huge animatronic bear following him by itself. But everyone on the route to work and his neighbors were probably all used to this by now. Animatronics following him had become very normal.  
Jay unlocked the front doors to the Funtime Corner and the bell above the door ringed. At the sound of the bell all the animatronics woke up jumped off the stage to greet Jay and Lefty. Jay stopped as the door swung closed behind him. The place was spotless. Everything was shiny and clean, much cleaner than how he left it last night.  
“Good morning Jay.” Ballora greeted happily.  
“Jay good morning!!” Freddy shouted enthusiastically. Funtime Freddy gave Jay a big bear hug and Jay laughed.  
“Good morning everyone!” He said.  
“Hey, you don’t have huge bags under your eyes anymore and you don’t look like you want to die! Finally got some sleep huh?” Foxy said. Baby elbowed the white fox in the arm to silence him.  
“We’re glad you finally got some rest Jay, you deserved it. We cleaned up for you cause we saw how hard you were working.” She smiled. Jay wiggled out of Freddy’s hug and moved past the animatronics and went to check on everything. The tables were clean and the kitchen was practically shining. Jay ran his fingers through his hair in amazement.  
“W-wow… guys I have no idea what to say. Th-thank you so much! But what about-” He began.  
“Flyers? Already printed.” Baby replied.  
“Ok but what about-”  
“All the supplies was ordered as well.” Ballora cut in.  
“The bathrooms?” Jay asked.  
“Clean, it was gross but I did it cause Baby made me.” Foxy said. Freddy and Foxy laughed while Baby lightheartedly rolled her eyes. Jay almost couldn’t believe this. His heart ached but in a good way, it spread warmth throughout his whole body and he couldn’t help but smile widely.  
“Y-you guys are amazing! Thank you so much, you’re the best!” Jay exclaimed.  
“You don’t have to do everything on your own Jay, we’re here to help you cause that’s what friends are for!” Freddy said.  
“Yeah, if we all work together there’s nothing we can’t do!” Bon-Bon beamed.  
“Well said Bon-Bon.” Ballora agreed. Jay could feel the emotions rising, tears brimmed in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. Lefty put his arm around Jay’s shoulders and pulled him close. Jay sighed happily.  
“<You were right.>” Jay signed to Lefty.  
“<I know.>” He signed with a smirk. Freddy laughed and wrapped both Jay and Lefty in a big hug. The other animatronics joined in on the group hug and Jay had never felt so secure.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this took A LOT longer to complete than I first anticipated! I thought it would be relatively short fic to finish but it kept getting longer hfjdhfd
> 
> ALSO!! I'm still working on chapter 2 of "To Fix the Body and Soul" if any cares about that still fhdshg i just wanted to finish this one shot in the meantime as well! i kinda started both at the same time which was a dumb idea


End file.
